Simplemente No Puedo
by Josy-san
Summary: Un minific que narra lo que a mi punto de vista, debió de haber pasado esa noche de nieve en que Candy y Terry se dijeron adiós. Claro que en este minific, ese adiós no existirá ;)


* ** _Nota: Los personajes no ne pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi._**

.

 ** _Simplemente No_**

 ** _Puedo_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Candy no se volvió a mirarme, se fue sin mirarme" esos eran los pensamientos, que abrumaban a ese joven actor, que yacía un buen rato...que miraba por la ventana.

-Candy-dijo apenas en un susurró.

Y así continuó mirando la ventana, por un rato más. Pensando en que sería de ella después de ésto, que sería de él...¿llegarían a cumplir esa promesa? Ni él lo sabía con exactitud, siempre en los planes que había hecho en el pasado, se encontraba ella incluida, pero ahora...todo eso se fue junto con ella, todas esas esperanzas se evaporaron como si de agua se tratase, todos esos sueños forjadoz, se quedarán perdidos en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

Él no deseaba eso, pero tampoco podía alejarse de lo que ahora era su responsabilidad, tenía que cumplir con ello...como un buen caballero, aún a sabiendas que tenía que pagar con su felicidad.

Estos eran los pensamientos que lo embargaban, aquellos que no tenían ni una gota de esperanza, aquellos que para nada la incluían a ella, sino a una nueva persona, que para su suerte o desdicha...le había salvado la vida.

-Terry-escuchó una débil voz, que para nada era la de ella, así pues...dió una última mirada a la ventana y volvió la mirada hacia esa persona.

-¿Qué pasa Susana?-preguntó.

-Terry...-dijo ella débilmente.-Yo se que tú no me amas, por eso te digo esto...ve, aún puedes alcanzarla...no quiero verte sufrir por mi egoísmo-.

-Susana-dijo él realmente sorprendido.

-Ella...no lo merece, es una buena chica, realmente no se que pasa conmigo, al actuar de esta manera-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, que el actor no supo deshifrar, si eran lágrimas de arrepentimiento o sólo era uno de sus tantos chantajes.

-Susana...yo creo...-iba a decir Terry, pero la llegada de alguien...impidió que continuarán conversando.

-Vaya que esta nevando demasiado, escuche que por el clima...ni la estación de trenes, ni ningún servicio esta trabajando-fue lo primero que dijo la Sra. Marlowe al entrar a la habitación.

Al notar el gran silencio, la Sra. Marlowe volteó a ver a Terry, quien seguía callado y ahora con lo que acababa de decir la señora...estaba muy pensativo, y después miró a su "dulce" hija, quien continuaba llorando, y mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa, Susy?-preguntó la señora acercándose a su hija.

-Oh mamá-lloró más fuerte la rubia.

Terry comenzaba a sentirse incomodo en ese lugar, y a punto estaba de salirse, cuando la Sra. Marlowe se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Qué le pasa a Susy?-pregunto aquella mujer, como si le reprochará a Terry por el ataque de llanto de Susana.

-Siento decir que no lo sé, señora-dijo Terry tratando de serenarse.

-Claro que si lo sabe, mi hija no llora sólo porque sí-otro reclamo por parte de la señora.

-Señora en serio...yo no lo sé-dijo Terry ya un poco harto.

-Pero claro...como usted siempre trata con indiferencia a mi pobre hija-dijo la Sra. Marlowe molesta.

-Señora por favor-dijo Terry cada vez más molesto.

-Debo recordarle...que tiene que comenzar a tratar bien a mi Susy, ya que se quedará con ella...toda la vida-dijo la mujer.

Terry iba a contestar, pero fue en ese momento que vió algo que apenas y podía creer, Susana apoyada de las dos muletas se acercó y acento tremenda cachetada a su madre. Terry creyó en ese momento estar soñando, ya que nunca pensó que llegaría el momento en que vería a Susana revelándose ante su madre, más a sabiendas...que ésta siempre obedecía a la testaruda mujer.

-Susana-pudó apenas decir la Sra. Marlowe, por la impreción.

-Te lo pediré de la manera más educada madre, no le vuelvas a decir eso a Terry...y disculpate con él-dijo Susana que en ese momento comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez era por enojo, impotencia y puede...que hasta por tristeza.

Susana tenía claras sus intenciones en ese momento, y pensar que estaba a punto de cometer un error.

 _Flash Back_

Después de revisar que estaba bien, el médico se retiro, dejando a Susana con su madre, quien la cobijaba mejor y trataba de entablar una pequeña conversación...para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Madre...-dijo Susana.

-¿Si?-preguntó la Sra. Marlowe.

-¿Puedes llamar a Terry?-preguntó Susana.

-Claro, hija-dijo la señora, y después de eso...fue por el joven actor.

Al ver entrar a Terry, Susana se incorporó un poco de la cama...agradeció que su madre no estaba presente, ya que no deseaba que ella escuchará.

-Terry...¿puedes llamar a Candice?-preguntó Susana como si nada.

-¿A Candy?-preguntó Terry algo sorprendido.

-Si, deseo hablar con ella-dijo Susana sonriendo forzadamente.

-De acuerdo-dijo Terry no muy seguro y después de eso salió de la habitación.

Susana de un momento a otro se desconcertó, ¿acaso Terry estaba triste? Rápidamente descartó esa idea, al creer que se trataba sólo de su imaginación.

Minutos después, Susana pudó ver como la puerta se iba abriendo y con ello una cabellera rubia se azomaba, ingresando completamente la chica que anteriormente consideró su rival de amor.

-Candice-dijo como forma de saludo Susana.

Pudó notar como Candy se quedo pensando durante un buen rato, antes de sonreír levemente.

-Oh, se me fue dicho que me llamabas...y aproveche venir para poder despedirme, ya que me iré esta noche-dijo Candy.

-Candice yo...quiero disculparme por lo que he hecho-dijo Susana cabizbaja.-Yo se que...a quien Terry ama es a ti-lo último lo dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Pudó notar sorpresa y dolor en los ojos de la ojiverde, quien luchaba por no hacer notar todo lo que sentía por dentro.

-No hables más-sólo pudo decir Candy.

-Dejame decirlo...-dijo la ojiazul...tomandola de las manos, ante la sorpresa de la ojiverde.-Estaba deseando tanto morirme...pero...cuando Terry me cargó en sus brazos y me trajó nuevamente aquí...me di cuenta que deseaba vivir. Aún así no pueda actuar...deseo estar viva cuando él este a mi lado-no estaba muy segura porque decía todo eso, sólo lo sentía y consciente o inconsciente lo decía, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Candy asintió y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Y así es...tienes que recuperarte...eso deseamos Terry y yo-dijo Candy, y a Susana se le afiguró que su voz estaba entrecortada.

-Candy...-dijo Susana.-Perdonáme-y se soltó a llorar.

-Vamos Susana...es muy bello seguir vivo, además tienes a Terry, tienes que recuperarte-dijo Candy soltando las manos de Susana.-Adiós-dijo y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta.

-Candice-dijo sorprendida Susana.

-No lo abandones nunca-fue lo último que dijo Candy antes de salir de la habitación, dejando sóla a Susana.

-Candice-volvió decir realmente atónita Susana.

Minutos muy silenciosos, en esa habitación, de un momento a otro Susana se sentía asfixiada en ese entornó, a punto de llamar a una enfermera estaba cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de afuera, algo preocupada pero a la vez desconcertada, tómo sus muletas(las cuales se encontraban a un lado de la cama) y apoyándose de ella se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, la cual abrió...sólo para que sus ojos pudieran ver una de las más tristes escenas que pudo a ver presenciado alguna vez.

Terry y Candy a mitad de la escalera, él abrazando a ella por la espalda y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella, y ella con las manos en el aire y la cabeza baja, Susana no tuvo que pensarlo mucho...al darse cuenta que los dos lloraban silenciosamente. No soportandolo más Susana cerró la puerta, y se apoyo sobre ésta.

Estaba muy aturdida, no sabía con exactitud pero se sentía cada vez más abrumada, se sentía tan culpable, y no deseaba darle la desdicha a dos personas que no lo merecían. Comenzando a llorar, pero ahora mirando el techo...tuvo claro lo que tenía que hacer, para evitar el sufrimiento de esos dos seres que tanto se amaban.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Terry continuaba muy sorprendido mirando aquella escena, Susana mirando con mucho rencor a su madre, y a su vez ésta sin razón alguna...comenzó a temblar como una gelatina.

-Terry no es culpable de nada...-comenzó a decir Susana.-Y no tiene que ser precisamente una boda lo que pagará que yo le haya salvado la vida-.

Terry al escuchar eso, se sorprendió aún más, parecía que estuviese soñando, un sueño con esperanza incluida. Aturdido se pellizco, sólo para lograr que su mano se pusiera roja y que sus ojos le hiciera ver que estaba viendo la realidad, el joven actor apenas y lo podía creer, su excompañera de tablas lo estaba defendiendo, le estaba diciendo a su madre...lo que él tanto anhelaba escuchar.

-Pe...pero Susy...-iba a decir la Sra. Marlowe pero fue interrumpida.

-Pero nada madre, él no lo merece-dijo Susana con determinación pero a la vez sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Susana-dijo sorprendido Terry.

-Anda vete-dijo Susana mirando a Terry, quien continuaba sorprendido.

-Susana-dijo nuevamente Terry.

-No te quedes allí parado-dijo Susana luchando con las lágrimas que eran inútiles de esconder.-Tienes que ir a buscarla, anda ¡eres libre, hazlo!-lo último casi lo gritó.

Aún algo confundido Terry salió de la habitación, y cuando finalmente salió del hospital sintió como todo su ser se iba liberando de lo que fue un gran peso, aquel que apareció desde el accidente de Susana Marlowe, quien ahora le había dicho que era libre de hacer lo que quisiese y que nunca más se sentiría añricionado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y rápidamente emprendió carrera al lugar donde sabia estaba ella, importándole un comino...la tormenta de nieve que azotaba la ciudad neoyorquina.

Mientras que, después de inútilmente tratar de salir de ese departamento, Candice Withe muy a su pesar, se tuvó que quedar...ya que se le fue dicho por el recepcionista del hotel...que por la tormenta de nieve, ningún transporte público y mucho menos la estación de trenes estaba trabajando, ésta al enterarse maldijo su suerte, pero finalmente decidió aceptar la realidad de ese momento.

Aún así, no existiría el descanso para ella en ese momento, que en la solitaria y oscura habitación de aquel hotel, lloraba a más no poder, se sentía tan dolida por la situación que estaba viviendo actualmente.

-¿Por qué?-se preguntó a si misma, sin dejar de llorar.

Terry llegó al hotel donde sabía perfectamente se encontraba ella, así pues, ingresó por entrada, y viendo que el recepcionista no estaba...se limpió la nieve que traía encima(literal) y después subió las escaleras lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas, agradecía mucho saber el número de habitación, ya que fue precisamente él, quien apartó esa habitación especialmente para ella.

Al momento de estar frente a la puerta de aquella habitación, Terry colocó una de sus manos sobre la madera, a punto estaba de tocar la puerta, cuando logro escuchar unos sollozos provenientes de adentro, Terry tuvo claro eso en ese momento, ella, su Pecosa se encontraba llorando fuerte y desgarradoramente, sin importarle que los demás la llegasen a oír, Terry se sintió tan miserable en ese momento, ella no merecía llorar así, no merecía la tristeza. Se merecía todo menos el dolor, y apartir de ese momento...él se ocuparía de hacerla inmensamente feliz.

Fue en ese momento que se atrevió a tocar la puerta, fue precisamente en eso, que los sollozos de aquella dulce chica se oyeron más cercanos, y finalmente después de unos minutos de espera...la puerta se abrió.

A Candy no le importaba ser vista así como estaba, en ese momento ni su apariencia misma le importaba, sólo deseaba irse...irse a donde no existiera dolor y tristeza, sólo la felicidad que ella tanto se merecía.

Al abrir la puerta, ella no visualizó muy bien a la persona que estaba parada allí, así pues, se talló los ojos, y cuando volvió la mirada, se encontro con quien se supone no debería estar allí.

-Candy-fue lo primero que Terry pudo decir.

-Terry...¿qué...qué haces aquí?-Candy trató de sonar molesta, pero era imposible para ella, quien ya llevaba llorando por un buen rato.

-¿Qué crees que hago aquí, Candy? Obviamente evito que te alejes de mi lado-dijo Terry, ya más seguro consigo mísmo y de las intenciones que tenia.

-Terry...ya no sigas, fui muy clara contigo-dijo Candy luchando con las lágrimas que se volvían a asomar por sus ojos.

-No, no lo fuiste. Sólo me dijiste adiós y no te atreviste ni a mirarme a los ojos-dijo Terry.

-¿Crees qué esto es fácil para mi Terryus?-pregunto Candy ya algo molesta.

-No lo se, ¿porque mejor no me lo preguntas a mi?-dijo Terry igual ya algo molesto.

-¿Qué quieres según que te pregunte?-preguntó Candy sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-Si dices que esto no es fácil para ti, ¿porque al menos no te detuviste a pensar si sería fácil para mi? Ni siquiera te detuviste a escucharme, y eso fue lo que más me dolió Candice, tú adiós puede que si me haya dolido, pero lo que más me dolió fue que no te detuvieras a escucharme-dijo Terry, y de un momento a otro sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

Candy en ese momento ya no supo que contestar, si bien el decir adiós también le dolió, ahora comprendía otra cosa que era cierta, ella no se detuvo a escuchar lo que él le dijera, no se atrevió ni a mirarle a los ojos, y el decir adiós sin permitirle hablar...ahora comprendía porque él se sentía tan dolido, eso se podía oír en su voz, en su pausada respiración y si lo mirara a los ojos, también lograría notar eso.

-¿Crees que esto también es fácil para mi?-pregunto Terry.

-Terry...-dijo Candy finalmente mirándolo a los ojos.-Por favor vete, no lo hagas más díficil, vete-dijo dispuesta a cerrar la puerta, pero Terry fue más rápido y en un movimiento muy hábil, no sólo logro impedir que Candy cerrará la puerta...sino que logró ingresar a la habitación.

-No me voy-dijo apoyándose en la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto, Terry?-preguntó Candy.

-No lo se, dimélo tú-dijo Terry que seguía apoyado en la puerta.

-¿Acaso quieres lastimarme, lastimarte...lastimarnos más?-preguntó mientras se limpiaba ínutilnente las lágrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos.

-Al contrario Candy-dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Candy.

-Lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz-dijo Terry.

-¿Y te parece bien que nuestra felicidad se forge a través de la desdicha de los demás?-preguntó Candy.

-¿Te refieres a Susana?-preguntó Terry.

-A mira que natural lo dices "¿y te refieres a Susana?" por supuesto que me refiero a Susana y a la responsabilidad que tienes...de quedarte con ella-dijo molesta Candy, si finalmente Candy estaba molesta, aunque sincerándose consigo misma...no sabía ni porque estaba molesta.

-Que yo sepa...mi responsabilidad es hacerte feliz-dijo Terry sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Eso ha cambiado Terry, ahora tu responsabilidad es hacerla feliz a ella-dijo y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño y apenas audible gemido de dolor.

Terry únicamente negó con la cabeza, lo que logró el desconcierto de Candy.

-¿Qué quiere decir ese no con la cabeza?-preguntó Candy.

-Que lo que dices no es cierto-dijo Terry.-Si deseas saber a que me refiero, te pido que te calmes y me escuches-.

Candy sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, y después de serenarse un poco, invitó a Terry a sentarse en el sofá de esa pequeña salita que había allí, y dejo que éste le dijera todo lo que paso...después de que ella se fue.

Minutos más tarde...

-...y fue la misma Susana que me ánimo a venir a buscarte-terminó de decir Terry.

-¿Qué?¿Es en serio lo que me dices?¿No me mientes?-preguntó Candy mientras nuevamente sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No te miento Pecosa, yo nunca lo haría-dijo Terry mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Yo...no se que decir...-y era cierto, todo lo que le acababa de decir Terry, la dejo muy sorprendida, apenas y podía pensar coherentemente.

-No digas nada, permiteme a mi hablar-dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos, Candy únicamente asintió.-Pecosa...yo Te Amo, no soy mucho de abrir mi corazón, pero ante ti mis sentimientos fluyen como la misma agua, de verdad Te Amo demasiado, y si tú te hubieses ido, estoy seguro que en estos momentos estuviese muerto en vida-dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Candy apenas y podía creerlo, Terry acababa de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, era como si estuviese soñando, un sueño que para nada deseaba que terminará, ver a Terry abriendo su corazón, era la mejor felicidad que hubiese podido tener Candy. Y ahora que Terry le había comentado sobre que Susana lo había liberado de su compromiso con ella, para que él pudiera estar con la verdadera persona que amaba, le había resultado una pequeña esperanza hacia una vida de felicidad los dos juntos, pero ahora todo estaba claro...ahora que él habia abierto si corazón, ahora...ella no deseaba alejarse de él para nada.

-Terry...-dijo ella tomando el rostro del muchacho entre sus mano y mirándole a los ojos.-Yo también Te Amo, y ahora tengo más que claro que no deseo alejarme de ti, no se lo que estaba pensando al querer irme de tu lado-dijo al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

-No pienses más en eso-dijo él, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su adorada Pecosa.

Así estuviero mirándose a los ojos, durante un buen rato, imaginando cada uno por su parte, lo que sería su vida juntos apartir de ese momento.

Y con beso de amor verdadero, inicio lo que sería su vida juntos apartir de ese momento.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Gracias a todas por leer!_**


End file.
